Learning is but Recollection
by Steffie1383
Summary: As Daniel and Sam spend time on another planet, is all as it seems?
1. The Beginning

"So check in every 24 hours..."  
  
"Yes Jack."  
  
"...or we'll be coming to get you..."  
  
"Yes Jack."  
  
"...and try not to get into any trouble...please...that's an order by the way."  
  
"Will do, sir."  
  
As Teal'c finished dialing the address allowing them to head back to Earth, Colonel O'Neill took another look at his remaining team members. Dr. Daniel Jackson cleaned his glasses on the hem of the white linen tunic he wore. He also donned matching pants and white sandals.  
  
Major Samantha Carter stood by his side, similarly dressed in a white linen dress and shawl type coat. She wore a smile on her face that told O'Neill that they were ready for him to leave.  
  
The pair was to spend a week or so with the Hellenes at an institution that Daniel had explained was similar to an academy or university on Earth. It was still beyond O'Neill how these two could be so excited to spend more time in school, but, then again, he had long ago given up on trying to figure them out.  
  
An old man standing near Daniel and Carter stepped forward. "Don't worry a bit, Colonel. Your friends are in very good hands. There is no reason to worry," assured Bi'as. "They will be safe here and free to expand their horizons of knowledge." He gave O'Neill a small smile, turning then to share it with the other two.  
  
O'Neill frowned slightly. He had an uneasy feeling about the eagerness of the people to share their knowledge. The last time they had been in this situation was with the Tollans and that hadn't exactly turned out the way that anyone had planned. But Daniel and Carter had been excited at the chance to learn about the planet's culture and technology and General Hammond had given them permission to stay, stating that the Hellenes could prove to be formidable allies in the fight against the Goa'uld, their level technology being more advanced then that of Earth.  
  
"Of course they are. Well, Teal'c and I will be going then. You two have fun...learning... and all that," O'Neill replied, still not fully convinced.  
  
He headed up the steps to the Stargate as Teal'c bid his friends goodbye. Yet as they stepped through the event horizon, he still could not shake the feeling that something was not right. 


	2. The Great Hall

"He really is too much of a pessimist sometimes," said Daniel, as the wormhole disengaged. Sam just smiled as they turned to face Bi'as.  
  
"Come, come! There is so much to see and do!" he said excitedly, grabbing their hands.  
  
Laughing, the pair allowed the little man to lead them towards the main building. Sam had to admit that Daniel was right in being in awe of the complex. Set upon a hill over looking the Stargate, the academy was a series of glistening white buildings constructed in a classical style. They reminded her of the Acropolis in Athens, which Daniel had agreed that they held a strong resemblance to.  
  
With Daniel lost in taking in his surroundings, Sam struggled with her dress as they climbed up the hill. Although she wasn't absolutely happy to again be wearing a dress off-world, in this occasion the benefits seemed to outweigh the sacrifice.  
  
Upon reaching the top, Bi'as took his leave and allowed the pair to look around before they met for dinner. Daniel was amazed at all that surrounded him as they walked. The language was similar to that of Greek on Earth, following the architecture. He ran a hand along one of the columns as he and Sam entered the main building.  
  
This building held most of what would be considered types of classrooms. The residents, who were dressed like Daniel and Sam, discussed amongst themselves as they traveled. Here, scholars lectured to students and performed experiments. Yet there was something else that made this feel less like a school, but Daniel could not quite put his finger on it.  
  
Sam was always amazed at how engaged he could be in a topic. She realized that she did the same thing in matters of science, but it was different to see Daniel do it. He couldn't hide the amazement he felt at the simplest things and she liked that in him. It made him genuine, something, she realized, that many people no longer were. Lost in thought, she suddenly realized that she had been staring. Ducking her head, she quickly turned her focus to the focal point of the hall.  
  
Daniel suddenly realized that he hadn't spoken to Sam in a few minutes and turned quickly on his heel looking for her, hoping that she hadn't left without him and yet knowing that she wouldn't. He found her standing by the fountain in the main hall, looking in to the water. There was a content look on her face and he found himself unable to look away.  
  
As he approached, he saw that the bottom of the fountain had been decorated with a mosaic of opalescent tiles, creating an image of the night sky. The focal point of the fountain stood above this, an image of Narcissus, himself looking into the water. Daniel chuckled at this, recalling the story of the vain young man.  
  
Turning back to Sam, he noticed that she was now looking up. Stepping closer and following her gaze, he saw that there was an opening in the ceiling, allowing light to filter into the large room.  
  
Having felt his presence as he stepped closer to her, Sam said, "It must be beautiful at night, the light and the water."  
  
"Yeah," was the only response that Daniel could make, mentally scolding himself for sounding like an idiot. But this is Sam, he thought, my best friend. She won't hold it against me.  
  
Sam smiled, realizing that she was losing him again. "Come on, I think that it is almost time for dinner." Together, they walked in silence to the dining hall, lost in one another's company. Each glad for the holiday. 


End file.
